Dark Fire
by crazychick456789
Summary: Isabel Fairchild is the younger sister of Kaitlyn both similar but yet so different. While Kaitlyn and the others have one gift, Isabel has two. What will happen when Gabriel develops a dangerous interest in Isabel? How will the events of Dark Visions play out now with her in the mix? AU version. *ABANDONED*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Visions Series; I only own Isabel.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

It was a regular boring day in my little town in Ohio and I was bored out of my mind like usual. As I listened to Mr. Flynn's soft calm voice flow through the air I couldn't help but groan as I looked at the clock to see there was still a good twenty minutes left of class. Looking to my left, I saw my sister Kaitlyn drawing she seemed to be into it so I decided not to bother her.

Seeing as Kaitlyn and I were considered the witches in our school and around town, we didn't have any friends to talk to only each other and our father. Dad is a very strange man and did various random jobs around the town so we could have some money. We would help out and get jobs seeing as we're eighteen but he says we shouldn't have to worry about things like money and enjoy our senior year.

It might be our last year of high school but we weren't going to leave him behind. Kaitlyn had decided that we are going to stay here and watch him, without us I'm not really sure what would happen to Dad, he'd probably fall apart. However, I didn't want to stay here forever I wanted to actually live my life. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. In the doorway was Chris Barnable, one of the office's aids, he handed Mr. Flynn to calling slips from the main office.

"Isabel and Kaitlyn Fairchild please report to the office ASAP."

I raised an eyebrow in surprised and looking at Kaitlyn she seemed to be relieved yet terrified. Looking down at her paper she had been drawing on, I saw why she was so scared. There on her paper was a childish face that belonged to girl was frozen in horror, something similar to a spider web was spread across her face. In that moment I knew that Kaitlyn had had one of her 'visions', I would have to ask her about it later.

Grabbing my bag, I waited for Kaitlyn to pack up her stuff. One of the kids in the front said something but I just ignored them, it was probably something stupid like usual. Once we left the classroom an awkward silence settled due to Chris' staring at Kaitlyn. After a while I got tired of the silence and I decided to put my headphones in and started to listen to my iPod.

Just as the song ended we arrived at the main office and Chris wasted absolutely no time in walking away causing me to chuckle before opening the door and walking in with Kaitlyn right behind me.

I put away my iPod while Kaitlyn talked to the lady at the desk. The door to the main office and Ms. McCasslan, our principle, stood in the doorway with a smile.

"Hello girls come in there is someone here to see you" I raised my eyebrow in question and looked at Kaitlyn; she shrugged before walking into the office. I sighed before walking into the office as well, a woman with blonde hair stood up from her chair and smiled brightly. Why were all these people so happy?

"Congratulations, I'm Joyce Piper. Do you two remember me?" she said.

I don't recall ever seeing this woman before but Kaitlyn did.

"The vision screening" Kaitlyn replied and I got a flash from that day, it was so annoying and they wouldn't really tell us why we had to do it.

Joyce smiled and nodded. "Sit down and I'll explain why I'm here"

After we sat down Joyce started to explain why she was there and let me say what she had to say was shocking.

Apparently this woman knows about our so called 'gifts' and wants to help us control them. Let me explain more in depth as I'm sure anyone would be confused on hearing this. We both have these powers that aren't normal whatsoever. Kaitlyn can see the future sort of through her drawings. She described them as she gets an itch in her hand then it just starts to draw a picture of what's to come. Unfortunately she doesn't know when it's going to happen, just that it will.

Now me on the other hand I have two abilities which makes my life even more complicated than it already is. I can control shadows and solidify and shape them into anything I want so they can hurt you, it would feel like the real thing just all black. My shadows or 'creations' as I like to call them, come from the black swirl tattoo marks on both my hands. My second power is that I'm a pyro, I can create and control fire no matter where I am. I can't control my powers fully yet, I have more control over my shadows. As long as I keep my fireproof fingerless gloves on I had nothing to worry about.

Joyce brought be back to the present when she told us that we would be going to California for a year and live in a house with 4 other teens. I wasn't comfortable with living with people I didn't know but I bet after a while I'll get used to it, as long as I get away from this town.

"Well what do you think?" Joyce asked with a hopeful expression.

"Yes" I said and Joyce smiled at me while Kaitlyn looked at me in utter disbelief. She shook her head, "I'm sorry but we can't," I snapped my head in her direction when she put emphasis on the 'we'.

"We have to watch over our father" she finished while shaking her head.

Joyce's aquamarine eyes dulled and she gained a frown.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" she asked

Before Kaitlyn could reply there a loud noise, similar to thunder, came from outside everyone jumped up and Ms. McCasslan was the first person to the door. "Wow she moves fast" I muttered as we ran outside.

Once outside we saw a horrific site, a car had been rammed into and had spun around before stopping. But that wasn't what got everyone so sad and scared, it was the passenger of the trashed car. Her face had been slammed against the cracked windshield and her hair was stuck there to, it resembled…a spider web, just like Kaitlyn's drawing. At this conclusion I looked at her to see bother Joyce and her on the floor with her sobbing.

By the way she was nodding I could tell Kaitlyn had agreed to us going to California. I was upset that, this had to happen for her to agree but I was still excited that we were going.

Goodbye Ohio, hello California.

* * *

><p>Please REVIEW!<p>

NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Visions: I only own Isabel.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

After an agonizing four hour flight with Kaitlyn trying to calm me down, we finally arrived in California. As soon as we landed I grabbed my luggage and almost an off the plane, its official I hate flying. On the plane ride over I had finally convinced Kaitlyn that this was a good thing, we'll find out how to control our powers. However, we were both hesitant on the fact that we would be living with strangers.

We grabbed our luggage and then started to look for Joyce in the crowd, she was supposed to meet us here. After a few minutes I turned to Kaitlyn,

"I'll be right back I'm going to go up a little more to see if I can find her."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should just wait here for her."

"It'll be fine, I'll be right back."

She looked at me uncertainly before agreeing, "Alright but be careful"

I rolled my eyes at her playfully before walking away, looking around. I searched what felt like most of the airport and still couldn't find Joyce. I groaned loudly before turning around to head back when I heard someone calling my name.

"Isabel, over here!"

I turned around and spotted Joyce and Kaitlyn waving over at me, with relieved faces. Jogging, over I was immediately hugged by Kaitlyn causing me to tense in shock,

"Uh…" I said lamely

"Thank goodness you're alright" Kaitlyn breathed before pulling away.

"What did I miss?"

"We were worried Kaitlyn was grabbed by this weird man in robes and pulled in the jet bridge. We thought there was more and took you when we saw you walking away. It's not that hard to find you in a crowd with that hair of yours" Joyce explained and I looked at Kaitlyn surprised before chuckling slightly at the last part.

She wasn't wrong, it was easy to find my hair in a crowd. I mean how often do you see a person with snow white hair with red and black highlights? Not many. My family still doesn't understand why my hair is the way it is. Most thought my hair was strange but I loved it and the fact that it was natural made it even cooler in my eyes.

"We haven't been in California for even two hours and you've already got in trouble." I scolded her playfully to which she hit my arm. "Alright now that the drama is over let's go already" I said.

With that we walked out of the airport, blissfully unaware of the eyes watching our every move.

We put our stuff in Joyce's little green convertible and started toward the beginning of our new lives…for a little while at least. Joyce and Kaitlyn started talking to each other and not being one to talk much I took out my iPod and listened to music and watched the scenery as we headed to the Institute.

As we pulled up to the huge house, my first thought was 'this couldn't possibly be the place'. But when Joyce and Kaitlyn got out I knew it was, now don't get me wrong it was a nice house but it was purple.

_Purple. _

I stared at it for a minute before Kaitlyn started pulling me inside the house. Thankfully the inside of the house was normal, it had been purple on the inside too I think I would have lost my mind. Also I'm relieved that it looked like a normal house, I thought it was going to look like a laboratory.

"Come on Isa lets go upstairs" Kaitlyn said excitedly before going up the stairs.

Following her up the stairs, I took my time and looked around as I went up. Reached the top I get a glimpse of Kaitlyn just bursting into a room. "How is she so hyper right now" I muttered before stopping at the room's doorway and saw Kaitlyn talking to another girl. She looked to be around our age and seemed to be from a Native American descent. Neither of them noticed me began talking while I just watched them with a smirk. It was nice to see she was making a friend other than me.

"You have wonderful eyes" Anna told Kaitlyn, amazed. But before she could answer a boy entered the room from a balcony that I hadn't noticed before and eagerly asked for her to turn around. The boy quickly said smile before taking a picture of her with a flash that made me flinch from the brightness.

"Ouch"

"Sorry I wanted to preserve the moment. You do kind of have neat eyes. Kind of weird. I'm Lewis Chao." He replied sticking out his hand.

"Its fine" she replied.

"Lewis has been taking pictures of everything since we got here this morning he got the entire block on record" she said with a slight chuckle.

"Hey do you know where the other girl is? I heard there was supposed to be three of us" Anna asked.

"Oh yeah she's my sister, Isabel. She's -"

"Right here" I said stepping into the room and grabbing their attention.

"Whoa" Lewis said in awe causing me to raise an eyebrow in question "Your hair is amazing! Is it natural?"

I chuckled and nodded, "yes it is."

"Amazing, I've never met anyone with white hair before" Anna said.

"Wow so where are you guys from? We're from Ohio" Kaitlyn asked in interest.

It seems Lewis is from San Francisco and Anna is from Washington State. She told us that she was in fact Native American, Squamish to be exact. To this Lewis added that she could speak to animals which peeked my interest.

"I can't really speak to them. I can influence them to do things sometimes. Its more of thought projection, Joyce says."

"I have PK, or psychokinesis. Mind over matter."

"You mean like…spoon bending" Kaitlyn said unsure to which he shook his head.

"Nah, spoon bending is a trick. Real PK is only for little things like a compass needle deflect. What about you?"

She hesitated, I knew she didn't really like her gift. Plus she rarely ever talked about it, even to me. "

"I…kind of see the future. At least, I don't, but my drawings do, and when I looked back at them, I see what they did. But it's usually after it's already happened."

"What about you Isabel?" Anna asked curiously.

"I have two abilities, shadow and fire manipulation. But I can also make the shadows solidify so that they feel real and create fire by using my body heat".

As I finished, I was met with shocked silence and faces from Lewis and Anna. Anna's mouth was open and Lewis eyes were huge, Kaitlyn was just looking at the two of them. I looked at Kaitlyn and said "I think I broke them" she just laughed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Please REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
